


Leverage

by FakeCirilla9



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humiliation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex for Favors, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Kids in danger, Erik playing the hero and Shaw being the antihero. A usual X-men story. Charles is somewhere in the margins too
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Leverage

“We need to find them,” Charles, devastated, gripped at Erik’s shirt as if to make his words understood more.

“You need to rest first of all. Then you can try with the Celebro again.”

“But he has them. What if he hurts them?”

“He won't kill them, he had always plans for mutants in his mind.”

“Then all the more we must-”

“No, hush, Charles, his methods take time. I have some experience to speak of” Erik gave him a wry smile. “Now he bribes them with sweets or video games. The worst they'll get is some sore tooth or a headache. Trust me.”

He unclutched Charles’ grip gently, turning to the minibar. Charles, besides himself with worry, paid little attention to Erik’s ministrations until he thrust a glass of brandy in his hand.

“A little something to ease your mind. Drink up, you need it!”

Erik watched as Charles emptied the glass. Then caught him as the other swayed.

“What…” Charles mumbled.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the dizziness, his brows frowning first in confusion, then in anger. His mind might be slowed due to the drag but he was always quick at connecting facts.

“You slipped som’ing there…” he slurred against Erik’s shoulder. “You bastard.”

He punched him in the side but it lacked strength. Ignoring his weakened struggles, Erik led him to the bed and made him sit down on it.

“You will be fine,” he whispered, stroking dark hair.

Charles looked like he wanted very much to protest further and continue to be angry but he was losing the fight by the minute, slipping out of consciousness. Finally, he sunk into a lying position and into the land of dreams. If not restful, then at least safe. Erik stayed with him until he was deep into a fretful sleep, sitting in an armchair turned towards the bed. Looking into Charles's face, as kind as his soul, has always been soothing and allowed him to draw energy for what he had to do.

*

Erik slipped out of the mansion quietly as a ghost into the night.

The red devil lingered just beside the circle of light emanating from the street lantern. Erik strode straight to him and threw him at the building wall.

“Easy,” hissed the boy. His white teeth flashed within his red face in a grimace like a sneer.

Erik pressed him to the concrete, all compressed anger. The threat of unleashing violence lingered just beneath the surface of his skin.

“Where is your master? Take me to him,” he growled.

“That’s my task.”

Azazel grabbed him in turn and the world spun and disappeared into a blurred haze. Dazed, Erik came to into the too richly furnished, too brightly lit room.

“Ah, Erik, I've been waiting for you! What took you so long?”

Erik stood pale and slightly sick still from the teleportation, getting even more nauseous upon seeing Shaw’s lascivious smirk. There were some of his lackeys too but his nemesis was the only one that truly mattered.

“Where are the children?”

“So straightforward. Sit, drink with us first.”

Erik stayed unmoved.

Shaw sighed in a pretended disapproval but showed him the little prisoners. With one flick of his hand, he opened the blinds covering the two-way mirror. A room parallel to their showed on the other side.

“See? They’re taken care of.”

He’s right. They seemed fine even if confused. The area was comfortable, snacks laid out on the table and juice cooled in the ice bucket. Shaw knew how to provide care for children if he needed them for his purposes. Chocolate still left a bad taste in Erik's mouth.

“Release them.”

“And why would I do that? I may have a soft spot for you, my little one, but not so much as to grant your unreasonable wishes. Unless, of course, you return to stay with me in their exchange?”

“You know I will never join your rank.”

“Then, Erik,” Shaw laughed breathily, “forgive my amusement, I don't know why you came. To get them out all by yourself?”

“Release them, _please_. Name the price, I'll do what you want, anything but allying with you.”

“You've got an awful lot of conditions.”

Shaw put down his drink and rose from the plush sofa.

“But maybe I can think of something. Anything, you say…” He came closer, touched Erik on the cheek with too much familiarity.

Erik forced himself not to flinch nor to step back. Jaw set, fists clenched, he was determined to endure. Even as Shaw tipped his head slightly back, exposing his neck, letting his fingers slip under the turtleneck to the madly beating pulse point. If he pressed stronger, Erik would lose consciousness.

“I’m so proud of you, Erik, such progress! You can control yourself remarkably. You haven’t destroyed my cosy place upon entering, haven’t screamed in helpless anger like when you were a child... So will you stay with me the night? Or maybe night for each kid? Will you please me nicely for their sake? Would you please me enough to convince me to free them?”

“Yes,” the word barely made it through Erik’s clenched, too-dry throat.

“Great!” Shaw beamed. “So start here – get on your knees.”

Erik sent a quick glance around the room. There were various expressions. Emma looked straight at them with mild interest, the boys were thrilled, the teleporter bordering on excited with his mad grin and inherent unrest. Angel was the only one who seemed uncomfortable. There was genuine sympathy in her eyes. She looked so different from the girl that glared at them in the brothel, now that they were on the same side of the barricade in unwanted sex for favours.

Erik stooped himself. I wasn’t like it mattered. He lived through worse humiliations.

Shaw opened the fly of his trousers and took himself out. Erik was faced with his dick. Closing his eyes, he took it in. He tried to ignore the taste, smell and overall sensation, to distract himself and not think about the mechanic job he was performing nor about the people around. For children’s lives, for Charles’ happiness hurt pride was a small price. His pride has already been burnt out along with the number on his left hand.

“Tsk, Erik, where are you? Come back to the presence. If I wanted an absent blowjob, I'd have Emma's illusion do this. Engage in it a bit. Look at me for starters.”

Erik looked at him, sending him a gaze full of hate.

“That's better, so much better,” Shaw moaned and thrust till Erik gagged. He didn't dare to bite nor to draw back, though.

His eyes were watering. He breathed through the nose, trying to draw in regular inhales despite Shaw’s jagged rhythm. He was going lightheaded from not enough oxygen. His eyes squinted but a sharp pull at his short hair warned him against shutting them completely.

So Erik continued to look at him through eyelashes even though it made everything so much worse. His mouth was full of Shaw, every desperate breath filled with his smell, and his vision narrowed to the pleased cruel smirk.

Until Shaw came in his mouth without so much as a warning.

Erik was about to spit it out as soon as the man withdrew but he thought about the children in the other room and swallowed. Now he'd get the drink to wash out the sour taste, but no one offered it anymore.

“Cease that sour mien, my klein Erich. I'm quite pleased with you,” Shaw patted him on the cheek before wiping himself with a tissue and tucking himself in.

He returned to his drink and smoke put away for a moment. He looked perfectly relaxed. Erik hated the smugness emanating from him, knowing that he had contributed to it.

“I'm pleased with you,” repeated Shaw, watching him thoughtfully. “Now you can pick one child to be released, as a sign of my goodwill.”

It was cruelty wrapped in mercy, just the type of game Shaw liked to amuse himself with. Erik could nearly hear all the arguments Charles would make why it was wrong to pick one of the options in Hobson’s choice. Yet Erik did not have the luxury of Charles’ moral principles. Erik had his own experience with Shaw and he was going to seize any occasion he could. They were playing by Shaw’s rules and Erik knew them by heart.

He raised himself from the stiff knees and walked to the two-way mirror.

“That girl.”

He had noticed her earlier. Skinny figure keeping a little to the side.

When Azazel dragged her out at the sign from Shaw, she's perhaps even more scared here with them than she had been with her peers. Erik would comfort her but the child looked at him as alarmed as at any other person in the room.

Unexpectedly, Angel got up and smiled at the child reassuringly and took her hand, speaking to her in a gentle voice: “we'll escort you back to school, all right?”

They're gone in a second. Azazel hadn't minded the additional passenger and it made Erik think if something was between them. An angel and a devil, how suiting, almost like Charles and him.

Shaw drifted closer again with a predatory air around him and Erik instantly tensed. A conditioned reflex acquired in childhood would never go away. But he didn’t move away either when Shaw demanded: “remove that ugly thing,” tugging at his leather jacket.

“Aren’t you too hot in here? Your boots, too. You didn't expect to walk in them to my bedroom, did you? Where are your manners?”

He made him undress of all the parts of his clothes that consisted some metal part: jacket with snaps, the belt with the buckle.

He himself didn’t wear any metal, Erik could sense that absence clearly. Perhaps it was a precaution against former pupil hunting him for vengeance.

Erik didn't have killing him today in plans, not before he’d got out Charles’ protégés anyway but Shaw was wary. He did know him well after all.

For his part, Erik left the coin at Charles’ bedside so it wouldn’t tempt his hand.

“To be honest, I expected you to show up with your newest friend. Where's dear Charles?”

“Leave him out of this.”

“The knight in shining armour complex, right? So how did you manage to convince him to stay out? Are you this good in bed? Or is he listening somewhere out there?”

“He's out for a few hours. Let's settle this in that time.”

“Few hours? That's for how long you returned to me? And you expect it's worth enough to me to release the gifted children?”

Despite his complaints, Shaw didn't look like breaking their half-formed agreement. For once, his palm free of cigar roamed Erik's body freely, without haste but with purpose until it stopped at his crotch. Shaw's hand hovered at the zipper. However, the metal resisted when he tried to drag it down.

“Tsk, Erik.”

When Erik let him, Shaw pulled his trousers down, leaving him in the underwear only and making him step out of the material almost like a father to a child. Erik obeyed, even though the humiliation boiled up inside him.

At least, besides Shaw, there was only Emma and the tornado boy in the room. The latter seemed to lose any remaining interest in the ongoing action and the former wouldn’t do any more than staring without Shaw’s permission and Shaw didn’t like to share.

As he showed Erik to another room, it exuded a threat rather than lured with privacy. Yet Erik went there compliant, trying to repress shivers wracking him suddenly. It was not a concrete room of torture. It's an opulent bedroom with a plush bed within.

Erik tarried with reaching that particular place.

“Wait for me a moment, will you?” Shaw murmured.

Erik was nearly sure he did it to prolong the moment because he saw how ill at ease Erik was. Without an ounce of metal in the immediate reach, he felt as if he was completely naked already and defenceless.

Shaw returned in an expensive bathrobe, looking like a mafia boss. As he laid on the bed, Erik tried not to think he didn't wear anything underneath, his chest hair glimpsing from where the robes opened at the breast.

Stretching out languidly, Shaw ordered him to strip once more.

Erik began to strip angrily under the grey gaze that never left him.

“Slower,” Shaw instructed.

Erik did so, feeling one more indulgent comment from snapping at his enemy. Anger was better than fear, though, a familiar companion that kept him alive for many years.

As soon as he finished, Shaw approached him.

Erik flinched as if cringing before a stroke at his mere closeness. He hated what Shaw’s presence did to him, making him the weeping weak boy once more. But he would not weep now and he would safe people that mattered to him. He could do this even if Shaw was squeezing his stiff neck, running his palm down Erik’s back, to his buttocks. Another squeeze and fingers crawling in the cleft.

“Get on the bed. On all fours.”

There Shaw continued to map his body, tracing slender lines with fingers. His touch didn't feel like a caress, more like a butcher assessing the meat.

“You're nicely shaped. Too skinny still but it's muscle now and no skins and bones. You work out much, I can tell. You could engage in leisure some more… Good spirits make a good body. You neglect that part; look at me, entertainment is important.”

“I think our opinions on what is entertaining differ.”

Shaw huffed a laugh as if Erik told him a joke, as if they held normal conversation during normal hook up and it were not Shaw's hands everywhere on Erik's body feeling him up, examining like property and Erik forcing every fibre of his body to stay put.

“This is why I have always been fond of you. Not saying much, no chattering mindlessly like other kids but when you say something at least it's a snarky comment worth saying.”

The inquiring hand slid through Erik’s jaw.

“Though you could speak up some more.”

“I thought you wanted other things from me than talking tonight. So get what you will when you have still time and be done with it.”

“Always done to business. But why do you suppose your telepath would find us here? We might be out of his reach...”

A sudden thought of deception flashed through Erik's mind and he nearly turned but Shaw's hands hold him by the hips this moment, one finger slipping home.

Erik hissed, not expecting it, then slumped under the none too careful ministrations.

“But since you insist,” commented Shaw still, “let’s get it on, shall we? You only need to give me some leave. I'm hardly your wiry youth anymore,” Shaw's fingers made it hard to focus on the words, “and you had me spent just a moment ago. Wait patiently, klein Erik, and you will get your treat.”

The half-hard cock slid at the inside of his thigh. Shaw rutted against him to make it grow.

Erik choked on his disgust, trying to make his mind go blank.

“Don't you escape from me, Erik,” a nail stung him, marking skin at the hollow beside the hip. “There, are you ready for me, mein kleiner? So silent. Let's see if I can make you sing.”

Erik did not exactly scream and he was pretty sure none in the other room besides Emma heard his grunt but it was still unbearably lewd. Even more so were the squishing noises, Shaw's harsh breath. The protest of the bed at Shaw’s sudden thrust died under another noise forced from Erik. The pain burned with humiliation.

“That's much better, do that again. Such a lovely sound.”

But Erik held his teeth clenched through the next couple of movements. It did nothing to stop the gentle creak of the bed, the skin slapping on skin noise, the pants of his enemy nor his own blood pounding in his ears.

The position made him feel even more vulnerable and completely at the mercy of another man.

“Verdammt ja, das ist geil! Do you like it, klein Erik?” Shaw was switching through German and English. “Can you feel it? Having me in you. I'm never truly out of your mind, am I? You think of me, right? Constantly, day and night. I also think often of you. You're so hot. My Erik, my klein, Erik, Erik…”

He felt hot all over and his nerves throbbed in sync with Shaw’s movements. The unnerving monologue transferred into a meaningless chant of his name and pet names, as Shaw was more and more lost in pleasure.

Eventually, even that died out, lost in the rhythm. Shoves like punches rocked him; blazing hot drag scorched his insides. Hands holding his hips imprisoned him in place. Teeth scraped his nape and shoulders between unwanted kisses.

Until finally, finally, with the breathless “oh yes, yes Erik, Gott-!”, hands gripped tighter at his pelvis, Shaw clung to him tightly and shuddered.

Erik tried to catch his breath, mouth hanging open; to slow the rush of his blood and hammering hearth.

Shaw slowly drew back, sliding off him.

Erik turned on his back to not have him lurking behind. He observed, looking for danger and trying not to see the blissed-out expression, the satisfied smirk of a deeper than usual meaning.

Shaw dragged his hand at Erik's thigh forcing them wider apart when Erik tried to pull his legs closed.

“Don't hide from me, Erik. Let me admire my work. You're my masterpiece, all of you. I've made you what you are. So beautiful. So deadly.”

They laid in the bed, Shaw played with him some more and Erik’s guts still coiled tightly in disgust but at least it was over. For a time.

“So how about the children?”

“This is on your mind when in my bed?” Shaw uttered another huff of a laugh, “Well, I suppose better than that professor of yours.”

Erik stared brooding at the ceiling, not engaging in the talk, not falling into the provocation.

“You're no fun,” Shaw accused. “You were to please me.”

“I did.” Shame clung to his soul like Shaw's sperm to the skin.

Shaw sighed theatrically. Then out of the corner of his eye, Erik saw his hand disappearing momentarily into the crumpled sheets. He darted up into the sitting position because Shaw’s arm went _through_ the material, plunging in instead of just sagging the mattress.

“Do you like it? Takes some concentration to submerse only one part of your body.”

Erik stared in utter shock and one did not need to be a telepath to read the 'how' from his expression.

“That girl you chose to send back had it, right?”

“If you're keeping her here still, hidden from me–”

“Oh, how dangerous. Then what? You will bend all metal parts of my apartment? Do not throw idle threats, my dear. Remember who taught you everything you know.” Shaw’s hand on Erik’s chin turned his head to face him; his voice cracked stern but only for a flitting second. “But no, she's been sent back and you can escort the rest yourself. Be the knight in shining armour for your Charles. I got from them what I wanted.”

“Have you robbed them of their powers?”

“Oh for God’s sake, Erik, of course not! What monster do you think I am? Now, I know this mien: I may have hurt a few people before your eyes but I do not wish any harm come to mutants. Nor do I deal any myself unless I must.”

Erik let the last sentence slip, not about to wake the lifetime conflict between them.

“Then how?”

“Evolution. Did I pick your interest? Perhaps should've started with this... Yes, powers evolve and just as you can throw U-boots now, starting from being unable to move a single coin, so I can do the wider scope of things when I practice enough. Powers grow, Erik, if one knows how to hone them.”

Moments like these scared Erik perhaps more than any cruel thing Shaw had ever done to him: when he simply talked – and Erik saw sense and reason in that.

Then something else dawned on him.

“Then you don't need the children around.”

“Not really. I mean, I quite like children but they can be bothersome.”

“And you would release them…”

“Let them go, knowing there is an option of coming back to me whenever they want. But since you were so kind as to come for them, that’s even better. I can safely send them back.”

“Then I didn't have to–”

“No, of course not. Did I even threaten to do something to them? But since you were so eager… You know I can't refuse you when you ask so nicely.”

Erik took a swing at him but Shaw simply sunk through the bed and stood from the floor fluidly as Erik hissed at his knuckles connecting with the hardwood headboard where Shaw's face had been moments before.

A chuckle reached him.

“A bit too late to defend your virtue. Now, how about a parting kiss? No? Not in a mood anymore? Then shower’s behind that doors.”

*

Charles’ kids, differing from scared through excited to simply tired, held hands, standing around Azazel. Angel was nowhere to be seen so Erik went to join them, keen on being away from that place at last. Shaw stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“What I said to them, concerns you too. Especially you. Come to my side and I’ll accept you with open arms.”

Erik shook off his hand and grabbed Azazel wordlessly.

*

They appeared at some distance from the mansion. Azazel was gone in a flash as if he never was there at all.

As soon as they were out of whatever hovel Shaw hid in, Erik’s felt the familiar impatient probing at his mind. _Erik, where are you. Kitty returned hours ago all frightened and I couldn’t find you anywhere._

_You’ve found me. I’m– We’re coming back._

He could sense Charles uneasiness dissipating as the telepath read the images of kids from his mind. He was glad for his friend’s agitation and all the running thoughts of the little mutants gathered close to him. It certainly made it harder for Charles to read in him like in an open book.

 _But how?_ Charles asked mentally.

_I have my ways._


End file.
